


next time

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College/University, First Meetings, Just a short drabble, M/M, hangyul and seungwoo wingmen, idk how to tag, seungseok canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wooseok, one of the top students of his university has a slight crush on popular and rebellious seungyoun. what happens when they cross paths for the first time?





	next time

it’s 7 am in the morning and the first thing hangyul sees in the living room is his roomate wooseok, who was already in his uniform ready to enter class early, as usual. being the top student is hard, when you have so much on your shoulders.

“you know, i don’t get why you’re so excited to go to class, it’s literally 7 am and classes start at 8” hangyul says, yawning as he had just woken up. wooseok doesn’t notice his presence but answers back with a smirk plastered on his face, “i have my reasons”. hangyul doesn’t ask any questions. “by the way, why’d you go home so late last night?” wooseok asks with curiosity. “i went to a party with yohan yesterday, nothing interesting happened though. oh, and i made some friends, like cho seungyoun, you know him right? he’s a cool guy” wooseok nods, hiding the smile he had at the mention of the name.

wooseok leaves half past 7 and leaves hangyul alone in the shared dorm room, enthusiastically walking to class with a smile on his face. he meets up with his close friend seungwoo in the hallway and they walk to class together, seungwoo feeling the strange, but positive aura radiating from wooseok.

“is it just me or are you extra happy today” asks seungwoo, looking at wooseok with concerned eyes. wooseok, not being aware of his giddy attitude replies “i’ve gotten that twice today, i’m just in a good mood, i guess”. seungwoo shrugs as they continue walking.

it’s as if he got hit by a train when cho seungyoun, one of the most popular people on campus, walks into the classroom woooseok and seungwoo were about to enter. wooseok, with wide eyes and a small smile pauses in his steps for a moment, which makes seungwoo understand the reason of his sudden enthusiasm. wooseok maintains his positivity the whole day. 

during break time, seungwoo couldn’t help but storm the younger with questions. because of his constant nagging, wooseok had no choice but to give in. “you like him, don’t you” asks seungwoo with a smirk on his face. “maybe” wooseok replies as seungwoo claps in excitement for his best friend who, unexpectedly, actually likes someone.

it’s not like he’s heartless, wooseok has feelings too. but nobody knew that he could have the capability of liking someone. his close friends and even his roommate, hangyul, weren’t aware of this little crush wooseok had, and to be honest, he had hidden it quite well until today. he had this feeling that seungwoo would tell someone, but he wouldn’t, right?

after the seemingly long day, wooseok waited for hangyul at the gate of their university. they were meant to have dinner together every monday, a tradition they have maintained since they became roommates. wooseok surprisingly waits a bit longer than he expected. it’s a bit after 6 in the afternoon when he expects the figure walking to him to be his roommate, he feels his face immediately heat up. cho seungyoun was walking towards him, wearing an al black outfit, paired with a tan long coat. 

wooseok pretends to look the other way but doesn’t realize that seungyoun was im fact, right in front of him. “hi wooseok, that’s your name right?” are the words that first escape seungyoun’s mouth. the words make wooseok stumble on his words, “y-yeah that’s me! you’re seungyoun right..?” he asks awkwardly, pretending not to know about the taller. seungyoun chuckles at that and the words that exit his mouth next send wooseok in total shock.

“your roommate, hangyul, told me he wouldn’t be able to make it to your dinner tonight. his phone died and he told me to tell you in person instead.” wooseok nods his head, still processing the information in his head. “i’d hate to leave you here, so would you like to have dinner with me?” seungyoun asks confidently, as if it was the easiest thing he’s ever done. “uh.. yeah sure i don’t have anything else to do anyways” wooseok asks, and he’s positive that at this point, his face was as red as a tomato. 

they end up in a korean barbecue restaurant, sitting opposite from each other. it’s awkward to say the least, it’s their first time properly talking after all. seungyoun tries to start small conversations, and wooseok curses himself for his poor social skills. along the way, wooseok learns that seungyoun is a few months older than him, but it isn’t obvious, mostly because of his big frame and wide shoulders. he wonders what it would be like to rest his head on his chest, but wooseok erases that thought from his mind. it still feels like a dream to wooseok, having dinner with the person he likes, but he’s content to say the least.

wooseok excuses himself to the restroom, partially because he needs to take a breather. when he exits the restroom, he looks for seungyoun, but he was nowhere to be found. he finds him outside the restaurant and realizes that he was the one who paid for the meal. “i thought we would split the bill” wooseok says. seungyoun smiles back and replies “it’s no problem, i got you. i’ll walk you back to your dorm.” seungyoun says, suggesting that they start walking and wooseok follows. “i’ll pay next time though” wooseok says, “oh, so there’s a next time?” seungyoun says smirking. wooseok doesn’t know what to say after that.

finally arriving in wooseok and hangyul’s shared dorm room after what feels like a decade, wooseok can’t help but feel a bit sad. he knows he’ll probably never experience this again, but he can dream. “thanks for dinner, i really enjoyed it, wooseok says with a genuine smile on his face. “no problem, i really enjoyed it too, especially because you were there” seungyoun says and wooseok’s a blushing mess yet again. seungyoun notices the pink tint on wooseok’s cheeks and impulsively says “you’re cute” causing them both to turn beet red. 

seungyoun bids wooseok goodbye, and quickly says “say thanks to hangyul for me” before leaving wooseok’s sight. wooseok can’t believe what just happened, and when he entered the room, he sees hangyul on the couch with a smirk on his face “did you have fun?” . wooseok puts the pieces together and he realizes that this was planned. he doesn’t know whether he should thank his roommate or beat him up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! <3


End file.
